Allegience
by Bell Pie
Summary: What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, professor'...'That, Harry, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself. GoFA prequel to 'Conversations' Warning: suggested rape


Title: Allegiance part one

Author: Bell Pie NC17

Pairing: Severus/Lucius, Severus/OC, Sev/Dumbledore if you're so inclined

Warning: Recalled gang rape next chapter, incest.

Spoilers: Just say all six, to be safe.

Summary: "What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, professor?''...''That, Harry, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself." (GoF)

Author's Notes: This is a bunny I've had for a while. Finally decided to write it after not being too nice to the great Dumbledore in my last chaptered fic. Could be seen as a prequel to 'Conversations'. Feedback is always welcome.

Filtch found him collapsed unconscious against the Hogwarts entrance, thin white hand gripping tightly to the barrier gate. The distempered man knew better than not to tell the Headmaster. Dumbledore responded immediately, calling Poppy and Mcgonagall to join them. All four walked to the outer perimetre, Filtch muttering about the disintegration of the school. Mcgonagall favoured him a cold look. Dumbledore chose to ignored him as he strode purposefully forward.

He reached the gate and produced the key, gently untangling the hand as he swung open the door. Mcgonagall gasped. The figure slumped forward onto his front, dark hair it's usual tangled, greasy mess. Blood also seeped from his crown. Pomfrey rushed forward, pulling him through the gate, which clicked shut after them. As she began working her healing magic, the others noted that his face was blackened with contusions and his clothes were shredded, his bruised flesh showing in patches..

Dumbledore frowned, reaching forward to pull up the material on his right forearm.

The Dark Mark was unmistakable.

Oh Severus...

"Let's take him back to the castle."

"How is he?" Dumbledore whispered. Pomfrey's eyes blazed.

"How do you expect? He's been raped. By more than one person." Dumbledore momentarily closed his eyes. He suspected as much.

"He hasn't woken, thankfully. I have managed to heal the bruises. Some of the internal injuries will take longer."

The wizened wizard nodded. "If you would kindly leave us alone a few minutes."

Pomfrey folded her arms and frowned in disapproval but nodded and conceded.

Dumbledore moved over to the bed and pulled the curtain closed. Severus muttered; indistinct, discordant vowels. His face was red and blotchy, undried tears still resting on his cheeks.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said softly, reaching across to brush a strand of sweaty hair from his face.

On the way to the infirmary, Mcgonagall had warned him that this could be a trap of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had replied he simply couldn't leave an obviously injured man at his castle gates.

Looking at Severus now, he confirmed he had made the right decision.

Severus flinched from his touch and curled tighter into a ball, keening. He opened his mouth, suddenly dry retching. Dumbledore conjured a bucket in time for the man to be violently sick into it. His eyelids fluttered. Dumbledore removed the bucket but the man continued to dry retch, before rocking back and forth and moaning.

"Severus, can you hear me?"

Dumbledore did not care at that point that this man was effectively his enemy. All he saw was another in terrored pain.

Severus stopped his swaying but continued to shake, black eyes staring blankly forward.

"You made the right choice coming here. You'll be safe."

Severus opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. When he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse, cracking in places. Dumbledore had to bend low to hear it.  
"The Potters... they're in trouble. The Dark Lord will go after the Potters. You must warn them."

"What is it you know?"

The man curled tighter into a ball, as though wanting to disappear into himself.

"I told him of a prophecy pertaining to them."

Dumbledore was silent a moment. This meant Severus must have been at the pub the night. Yes, there was a man kicked out before the prophecy ended. That must have been him!

The one person to overhear the prophecy and tell the Dark Lord comes back to him? Dumbledore studied the man before him. What happened to you tonight, Severus?

"Is that why you came here, Severus? To warn me of this? Surely your master would not be happy."

Severus' shaking increased. "I didn't know where else to go. When the Dark Lord said he'd go after the Potters I couldn't..." He took a deep, shuddered breath. "I knew you would help me."

"You wish to protect James and Lily?"

Severus was silent for a long moment.

"Lily...she once saw." His voice broke. "He never care for it to be in a public place. I think he liked the risk of us being caught. She saw me... with him and she didn't. She kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Begged me to tell you. That you could protect me. But I couldn't." He closed his eyes, seeming to need to regroup. "That kindness, sustained me even when... when he continued that night. That she thought I was worth more." He wiped his face. "I couldn't have her be murdered.''

Dumbledore placed a calming hand down his back.

"It's alright. You'll be alright my child.''

''Please, you must tell them they're in danger!"

"And I will, I assure you."

"I promise I'll tell you everything. All you need to know. I have made poor decisions. Please forgive me."

Tears rolled down his pale face. Dumbledore knew Severus to be a proud man. It would take a lot for him to weep so openly in front of him.

Dumbledore allowed him to sob quietly, to surrender to his sorrow. He continued to stroke his back, assuring him that he was there. After a short while he stopped.

"Severus, what did Lily see?"

Dumbledore knew he needed to ask it but was pained to bring this man more suffering. He steeled himself and opened his mouth.

"What did your Father do?"

Dumbledore had not seen him in the four years since graduating Hogwarts. In that time, he had researched Severus' past, concerned after hearing the rumours of him turning dark. Both of his parents were now dead. His Father had killed his mother then himself the year after he graduated. Dumbledore often wondered if this preempted Severus to join the Death Eaters.

"Punished me for being a wizard. He beat Mother. But with me, what he did was worse."

And tonight you learnt that it's not only muggles who can enact such horrors, Dumbledore thought. Oh my dear child.

"Please, I will show you everything." He pointed to his forehead. "You can see what happened for yourself.'' Severus rocked back and forth once more. "I have been such a fool."

"Lucius?" Dumbledore suddenly remembered the rumours concerning him and the other suspected Death Eater.

"Lucius is the reason I have been... defiled this time. He watched as the others... and then he... I allowed him to betray me."

He broke down then, weeping as an animal caught in a trap, longing for release. Dumbledore could no longer stand to watch such pure anguish. He gathered the man in his arms, stroking his hair softly, careful not to be too intrusive. Severus continued to sob in his arms, his own arms wrapped around his trembling legs, his head to his knees, curled up in the tightest ball possible.

"My poor child. My poor poor child."

"Please..." Severus choked. "Please forgive me."

"Sh... you're safe, Severus. Your safe here."

He held him until the shaking ceased, until the tears dried, then allowed the young man to collapse back to the bed. He looked exhausted.

"Sleep, Severus. I will be here when you awake and then we can talk. You can have your

choice of any sweets or tea. Alright?"

The man nodded, eyes fluttering.

"Never much cared for sweets." He murmured.

Dumbledore blinked and smiled, then closed the curtain behind him as he left.

Tbc...


End file.
